


Escape

by Sollux_Kleinman



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Escape Room - Fandom
Genre: Body Horror, Character Death, Escape, F/F, Fear, Horror, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Psychological Horror, Puzzles, Riddles, escape room, tragic backstories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sollux_Kleinman/pseuds/Sollux_Kleinman
Summary: Based on the movie Escape Room, five strangers, Jared, Connor, Evan, Zoe, and Alana meet up to compete in the most difficult escape room in the world, until they realize it isn’t exactly a game...





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up, no one knows each other in this fic

Connor stumbled down onto the floor of the room, looking up desperately. He appeared to be in some sort of office.

“Need to find lock..” he mumbled, standing up and wincing. He lit up when he saw the door, and limped over to it. It was an intricate puzzle maze with numbers along the sides. He grabbed the handle labeled “1” and pulled it. Immediately, there was a buzzing noise behind him. 

“No, no.” Connor frantically turned around, only to find the wall had began to close in on him. “Need to find a clue.” He began searching the table next to him. He unfolded a piece of paper and began to read it.

“We shall meet again in greener pastures.” He read aloud, his eyes scanned the room quickly before falling upon the green book on the bookcase.

The wall was getting closer now, and had begun to crush the desk. Connor made his way to the bookshelf, snatching the book off the shelf and opening it up.

“Life is short when time flies by.” Connor read and began mumbling to himself. “Time... a clock!” He dropped the book and cast his gaze upwards, searching for a clock in the room.

“Oh god, where is it?” He moved around, the wall was getting closer now, half of the room was gone to the ever creeping wall. On the table, Connor found a pocket watch. 

“12:26.” He grinned, relieved. “That’s the code!” He limped over to the door, pulling the knobs and cranks through the maze. As the numbers reached the center, he waited for the door to click. When it didn’t, he began to bang on the door.

“That’s the code!” The wall was pushing up on his back now. “That was it! Let me out!”

~~~ 3 days earlier~~~

Connor stood in the back room, putting away cans of soup at the end of his shift. He looked up as his boss came into the room, ready to head to out for the night.

“Hey, Mr. Parkinson.” Connor said, almost dropping a can in the process. His boss glanced over, tipping his hat up.

“What’s up kid?” His boss asked, grabbing his coat.

“Well, it’s about that promotion.” Connor stepped over to him, momentarily forgetting the cans. “It’s just that I’m looking to move out of my parent’s place-“

“Listen, you’re a nice kid, but you’re not just cut out for that type of thing, sorry.” His boss headed to the door. “Don’t forget to turn the lights out when you leave.” He said as he left.

Connor couldn’t help but kicking one of the cans across the room. He then began the process of cleaning up. 

After he had finished clearing out the back, he turned off the lights and began to head out. As he opened the door to leave, he noticed an odd package on the steps. He leaned down and noticed on the package was a note with his name on it.

Connor plucked the note off the package, carefully reading it, “A chance to escape.”

~~~

Alana sat in her dorm room as her roommate prepared to leave for thanksgiving break.

“You sure you don’t want to come with me?” Her roommate asked, anxiously looking up.

“Oh I’m all good, I’m just going to study over break.” She smiled briefly then continued to hunch over her book.

“Alright.” Her roommate paused for a second. “Just promise me you’ll go out and do one exciting thing over break?”

Alana looked up at her, and the two stared at each other for a while. “I promise.”

Her roommate smiled, hugging Alana as she grabbed her suitcase from the bed. “I’ll be back soon, have a nice thanksgiving!” As she opened the door, she noticed there was a package. “Oh hey, there’s a package for you.” She handed it to Alana, smiling as she shut the door behind her.

Puzzled, Alana looked at the box, carefully plucking the notecard off of it.

She read, “A chance to learn.”

~~~

Evan sat in his office at work, typing away at his next novel. As a bestselling author, he had earned enough to afford his office a hundred times over. He barely glanced up as his assistant came in.

“Here’s your coffee sir.” His assistant set it down on the coster next to Evan. “A package arrived for you.”

“Did my copy of my latest book come in?” Evan asked, not bothering to look up as he grabbed his coffee with one hand and typed with the other.

“No, it appears to be a personal package.” 

Evan heard the small package be set next to him on the desk and his assistant walk out. He paused typing, curiously glancing at the box.

Taking the note, he read, “A chance to think outside the box.”

~~~

“Yo, something came for you.” Jared’s roommate threw him a package, forcing him to look up from his video game.

“What is it?” Jared asked, taking the notecard.

“Beats the fuck out of me.” His roommate replied, disappearing into the kitchen to eat the left over pizza.

“A chance to play.” He read, before tearing open the package to discover another box. He flipped it over, discovering it had no way to open it.

Jared’s roommate appeared in the doorway again, “So, what is it?”

“A box, but I can’t open it.” Jared said.

“Oh, it must be like one of those puzzle boxes, my sister has one of those.”

~~~

With a final click, Zoe opened her puzzle box, surprised to not find a letter, candy, money, or any other sort of prize, but instead, a business card.

Taking the card gently in her hands, she read, “You’ve been invited to a special new interactive escape room, win and receive 10,000 dollars.”

~~~

Connor honestly didn’t know why he was here. He arrived at the building listed, but did he really want to play a dumb game?

Yes. Yes he did. For 10,000 dollars he’d do whatever dumb game they wanted him to do.

Connor stepped into the building and was immediately stripped of his phone, in order to supposedly avoid him spoiling the game for others by taking pictures. 

He was lead up to a waiting room, where others were already gathered.

“Yes, I’ve actually done a ton of these sorts of things.” Jared was pacing in a line as the others sat on couches around a coffee table. The room was spacious, and in one corner was a reception desk. Connor walked over and tapped on the fogged glass, where he could barely see the shape of a woman.

“Someone will be with you in one second.” The woman said.

“Don’t bother.” Zoe called. “She said the same thing to all of us, we’re just going to have to wait.”

“What do you mean by these sorts of things?” Alana asked Jared. 

“I’ve been doing mystery games my whole life!” Jared grinned. “I’m the best at finding clues and hints. Plus, these last few days I’ve been researching escape rooms, you know, common tricks they use and stuff. Nothing can stump me, I’m sure of it.”

“What do you expect then?” Evan asked, rubbing his hands together nervously. “I just... I want to know what we’re facing.”

“Oh, it depends on the theme, common ones are zombies, jail, madhouses, haunted houses, that sort of thing. Then usually they give you an hour to escape-“

“What happens if you don’t get out within an hour?” Zoe asked, crossing her arms.

“Oh, well then some guy comes in and explains the rest of the riddles to you and you feel pretty stupid.” Jared chuckled, rubbing his neck.

“That’s it, I’ve had enough of this stupidity-“ Connor stood up, heading towards the door. As he grabbed for the door handle, it broke off. “Uh-“

“What’d you do?” Evan asked, a nervous look on his face as he stood up.

Zoe stood up, “Well fix it!” She walked over to the door and began to bang on the glass. “Hey, we’re stuck!”

Alana walked over to the reception desk, “Hey, the door handle came off!”

The voice from inside the desk came again, “Someone will be with you in a second.”

“That’s exactly what she said to me when I went up.” Connor turned around, looking at the desk.

“Me too...” Zoe paused, staring anxiously.

“Guys! Don’t you get it!” Jared began to grin with glee as he figured it out. “We’re already in the escape room!”


End file.
